


Indulgence

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: Minhyuk confesses he wants to have a threesome. You're shocked, yet intrigued, when he suggests asking Hoseok to join you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for last night,” Minhyuk said, taking your hand in his. He laced his fingers with yours and leaned his head on your shoulder. It was a break in rehearsal time, and you were sitting in the studio with your sweaty boyfriend.   
  
You recalled ending the night with Minhyuk by giving what he declared was your best blowjob to date and couldn’t hide the smug smile that sprouted on your lips. “You’re welcome, baby,” you exclaimed, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Just remembering the soft moans pouring from his mouth as you were sucking him off made you cross your legs to quell the throbbing between them.   
  
He played with your fingers, matching the tips of yours with his. “You know, I had dreams about it all night,” he admitted quietly.   
  
“Oh?” You were curious where this conversation was headed.   
  
“Mhm. It was like I could feel your mouth still on me the entire time. I almost woke you up this morning for more…” He drifted off, and you glanced at him to find his face was beet red.   
  
You raised your brows in surprise. “Why didn’t you?” You asked.   
  
Minhyuk raised his head and looked around the studio to make sure no one else was listening. “There just wasn’t enough time to do everything I wanted to,” he answered, turning to nip at your lips.   
  
You smirked against his kiss. “Later tonight, then?”   
  
He nodded, but then he opened his mouth to say something. After a couple seconds, he closed it and shook his head.   
  
That had you more than intrigued. “What?”   
  
“Nothing,” he mumbled.   
  
“Tell me,” you demanded, poking his side.   
  
Minhyuk pouted, trying to scoot away from you, but you were close to follow. “Fine, so...last night while you were... _ you know _ ...I had a thought.”   
  
You stared at him with questioning eyes.   
  
He leaned over to your ear and whispered, “I imagined you getting fucked by another guy while you were blowing me. The fantasy really turned me on...”   
  
You took it back.  _ That _ had you more than intrigued. You knew Minhyuk was kinkier than he let on, but this was the first you heard of him being interested in bringing another person into the bedroom. “Did it?” You inquired, placing a hand on his thigh to give it a gentle squeeze.   
  
Nodding, Minhyuk’s gaze fell to your hand. “Are you opposed to the idea?” He lifted his eyes back to yours, and that’s when you found he was dead serious.   
  
“No,” you answered. “Was there anyone in particular you wanted to watch fuck me?”   
  
Minhyuk’s face flushed another shade of red. “W-Well…”   
  
“Hey, Minhyuk, break’s over,” Hoseok said as he approached you.   
  
“Oh, okay!” Minhyuk gave you a smile before leaning over and planting a kiss on your lips. He bounced to his feet and turned his back to Hoseok. As he did, he made a small gesture towards him and gave you a wink.   
  
You covered a gasp as you looked to Hoseok and back to Minhyuk.   
  
Hoseok blinked in confusion. “Is everything alright?” He asked with a tilt of his head.   
  
“Yep! Everything’s fine!” Minhyuk chimed, linking his arm in Hoseok’s before dragging him to the group.   
  
You were left on the side of the room, lost in the thought of Minhyuk inviting Hoseok into bed with you. You couldn’t help thinking, _ This could go two ways: greatly horrible or horribly great. _   
  
The more you contemplated it, the more you wanted it to happen.   
  
•••••   
  
“How do you even go about asking someone to have a threesome with you and your partner?!” You hissed under your breath, walking enough distance away from any others outside the studio so they hopefully wouldn’t hear you.   
  
“Let’s just be forward with him about it,” Minhyuk said.   
  
“We don’t want to scare him off!”   
  
He started to laugh. “Scare Hoseok off? From sex?”   
  
“Fine, you ask him,” you huffed. Anxiety was getting the best of you.   
  
Before you could reach the vehicles, Minhyuk called after Hoseok and stopped him. You nervously came to a halt beside him, and suddenly all your confidence was gone. You had no idea how this was going to go down.   
  
“What’s up?” Hoseok asked, his eyes traveling between you.   
  
“Well...there’s something we want to ask you,” Minhyuk started, and you could tell he was suddenly losing confidence as well.   
  
“Would you like to come back to my apartment with us and hang out?” You blurted before he could say anything else.   
  
Hoseok smiled. “Sure.” The longer he stared at you two, the more he realized your faces were growing redder. “Are you both okay?”   
  
“Oh, yeah, we’re good,” you said, waving him off.   
  
Minhyuk took a step closer to Hoseok and lowered his voice to ask, “Will you have sex with us?”   
  
You gaped at your boyfriend.   
  
As did Hoseok. “Did I just hear you right?”   
  
“Yes,” Minhyuk reaffirmed.   
  
Hoseok’s eyes were now on you. “Really?”   
  
That stare was wearing you down. You took a step behind Minhyuk and nodded bashfully.   
  
“I mean, if that’s what you two really want, I wouldn’t mind indulging you a bit,” Hoseok said, giving you both a shit-eating grin.   
  
•••••   
  
A whimper passed from your lips to Minhyuk’s as Hoseok drifted a line of kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. His hands were digging into your waist as he ground his erection against you. Minhyuk’s fingers were between your thighs, rubbing your warmth and coaxing more of your sweet juices out to cover his hand. Hoseok’s muscular arms wrapped around you to tenderly grip your breasts with his hands, pinching your nipples to tease them.   
  
Moaning out against their loving attention, you inched Minhyuk back towards the bed. Once his legs bumped into it, he pulled away from you and climbed onto it. He motioned for you both to join him.   
  
You turned around to give Hoseok an innocent kiss on the lips before going to get on the bed yourself. You were stopped by a hand on your wrist. Hoseok grabbed a handful of your hair and brought you back in for a deeper kiss. Opening your mouth, Hoseok’s tongue was sweet as he massaged it against yours.   
  
Minhyuk’s eyes grew heavy with arousal as he began pumping his hand along his cock, watching you kiss his friend.   
  
Hoseok’s hands skimmed along the smooth skin of your back, down between your ass cheeks to grip tightly onto either and spread them apart. His fingertips drifted further down, dragging along the dripping wet slit of your pussy. He pulled away from you with a smirk. “I love how wet you are from the anticipation of me fucking you in front of Minhyuk,” he said gruffly, his eyes flickering over to Minhyuk.   
  
Your boyfriend was biting his bottom lip, stroking himself faster now that you were spread open in front of him.   
  
You buried your face in Hoseok’s chest. “I bet your cock will love how it feels more than your fingers,” you purred, kissing his collarbone a single time before you felt him move away from you.   
  
“Minhyuk, do you like it when she says that sort of thing to you?” He asked knowingly, helping you onto the bed.   
  
You crawled between Minhyuk’s legs as he spread them. You felt Hoseok’s weight on the bed behind you and his hands abruptly yanked your ass up into the air.   
  
Minhyuk nodded coyly. “I love dirty talk,” he revealed.   
  
Hoseok chuckled in amusement as he rubbed his cock against your pining heat. “Then tell him how my cock feels,” he demanded.   
  
You gasped as he filled you, spreading you so wide without stopping until he was completely sheathed within you. “Oh my god, it’s so thick,” you moaned, resting your forehead onto one of Minhyuk’s thighs.   
  
“Do you like Hoseok’s thick cock?” He asked, running his hand along the length of his dick as he watched the pleasure cross your face.   
  
“It feels so good, but it’s still...not you,” you said, quick to add, “No offense, Hoseok.”   
  
Hoseok laughed and pulled out of you, only to thrust back in with enough force that it left you breathless for a moment. “None taken, but I have to compliment  _ you _ ; your pussy is great,” he admitted, thrusting into you again.   
  
When he entered you again, you felt him touch you so deeply that it made you squeak in shock. “God, you’re so big, Hoseok. What the fuck do you feed this thing?!” you said, lifting yourself back onto your hands to crawl closer to Minhyuk’s lap. Moving his hands away, you met his gaze while you flicked your tongue across his head, smearing his precum around.   
  
“That’s flattering. No, really, it is,” Hoseok said with amusement, gripping onto your hips as he worked up a brisk pace within you.   
  
Minhyuk’s breath hitched in his throat as you licked him. He gathered your hair in his hands and held it out of your face to get a clear view of everything you were doing.   
  
You bounced your hips back in rhythm with Hoseok as you wrapped your lips around Minhyuk’s length. As you worked your way to bring his entirety into your mouth, you were teasing your tongue along the underside of his cock. Finally reaching his hilt, you let him touch the back of your throat before sucking your way back up.   
  
“Holy shit,” Minhyuk sighed, lazily adjusting his hand in your hair at first until his grip tightened. He pulled you off of his cock to survey the fucked out expression crossing your face. “Fuck her harder,” he told Hoseok.   
  
Your eyes were locked on Minhyuk’s as Hoseok picked up the pace and pounded you relentlessly. A loud moan ravaged your throat.   
  
“She’s really into this, Minhyuk. She’s  _ dripping _ ,” Hoseok commented.   
  
This caught Minhyuk’s attention. An idea came to him. “Switch places with me,” he said.   
  
The next thing you knew, Hoseok was resting on the pillows, you were riding with your back to him, and Minhyuk was between your legs, observing your soaking wet sex getting stretched wide by Hoseok’s dick.   
  
“Who knew this would turn you on so much?” Minhyuk asked, looking up at you. He didn’t break eye contact as he leaned forward and dragged the flat of his tongue along your clit.   
  
Your mouth dropped as you ground your hips against Hoseok. “Baby, I’m not gonna last long if you--”   
  
Minhyuk’s tongue began to ravish your clit, the pressure making your legs tremble. You tried to support yourself on top of Hoseok, yet he ended up wrapping his arms around your body, pinning yours to your sides as he bucked up into you.   
  
The sensation was phenomenal, and the simultaneous stimulation had you screaming as you met your peak. Your thighs quivered on either side of Minhyuk’s head, and he didn’t stop until you grabbed him by his hair and forced him away. Once you had, Hoseok brought his pounding up another notch to send himself over the edge. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groaned.   
  
You lifted off of Hoseok’s length before turning around and immediately wrapped your lips around his cock. Seconds later, his cum was spurting into your mouth and you rushed to swallow it.   
  
Hoseok leaned his head back on the pillows, groaning his praises as you finished him off.   
  
Once you were sure Hoseok was satisfied, you pinned Minhyuk down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Hovering your warmth over his length, you grasped his shaft and rubbed his head against your entrance. “ _ You’re _ gonna come  _ inside _ me,” you cooed before crashing your lips upon his as you sank down on his cock.   
  
Minhyuk groaned against your lips, his hands gripping onto your ass. His hips thrust up into you with such vigor that it had you gripping onto the blankets on either side of his head, desperately trying to support yourself. It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to lose himself. He buried his cock deep inside you, his juices filling you and spilling onto the sheets as his cock popped out at the last moment.   
  
You were left panting, staring at the ceiling as you caught your breath.    
  
“I love your cock,” you whispered, cupping Minhyuk’s cheeks to kiss him again.   
  
“Your pussy’s the best,” he mumbled in return.   
  
After a few moments, you finally parted from one another and took a collective deep breath. You glanced over to find Hoseok watching you both with such fondness.   
  
“That was beautiful,” he said with a smirk. “Messy, but beautiful.”   
  
Minhyuk grabbed a pillow and smacked Hoseok right upside the head with it.   
  
“Hey!” Hoseok tossed the pillow back at him.   
  
You put your hands up to shield yourself from the pillow fight. “C’mon, guys, behave,” you playfully scolded. Crawling away from Minhyuk, you curled up beside Hoseok and motioned for your boyfriend to follow.   
  
The two men cuddled up beside you and placed soft kisses along your shoulders and cheeks.   
  
“That was fun,” you sighed, relaxing against the pillows. “Thanks, Hoseok.”   
  
“Sure. Anytime you guys are feeling kinky again, just let me know. I’m your man,” he mused.   
  
“We’ll probably take you up on that,” Minhyuk replied.   
  
You giggled. You were already looking forward to next time.


	2. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you're in a group chat with Minhyuk and Hoseok...

Hoseok: _You should come to the dorm today._  
  
You: _I already told you I was hanging out with a friend. I’m on the train headed there now._  
  
Minhyuk: _Ignore him. He’s just feeling lonely since everyone else went out._  
  
Hoseok: _Minhyuk’s sad that you can’t come over today. He just won’t tell you._  
  
Minhyuk: _Shut up!_  
  
Hoseok: _He keeps sighing really loud. He misses you._  
  
You: _Are you guilt tripping me into coming over?_  
  
Hoseok: _Yes._  
  
Minhyuk: _No!_  
  
You: _Regardless, it’s not going to work. Why didn’t you guys go out today?_  
  
Hoseok: _I didn’t feel like it._  
  
Minhyuk: _Yeah, me neither._  
  
You: _I thought you were looking forward to doing something fun on your day off? What’re the others doing?_  
  
Hoseok: _Nothing as fun as what we’re doing._  
  
That piqued your interest. Sitting up a bit straighter in your seat, you hurriedly typed back.  
  
You: _Dare I ask what you’re up to?_  
  
A few minutes went by without a response until you felt your phone vibrate with a new message. You saw it was a video from Hoseok and the thumbnail immediately sent a red flag. It was blurry, but you could make out it was a close-up on a pair of jeans. You already had your headphones plugged into your phone, so you gave a fleeting glance across the train cab to make sure no one was watching. Everyone was immersed in their own worlds, and luckily the seats on either side of you were empty. You braved the play button.  
  
 _“Minhyuk really does miss you,”_ came Hoseok’s voice from behind the camera. The focus shifted from their legs as Hoseok adjusted the camera angle. He held the phone up, making sure to capture both their bodies in the frame as they sat on the dorm’s couch. “ _We were reminiscing about our night together a couple weeks ago, and your dear boyfriend got hard just from remembering it._ ” The smug tone of his voice crept through your headphones and traveled straight down your spine. You let out a small gasp when you saw Hoseok massaging the crotch of Minhyuk’s pants.  
  
Minhyuk’s face was flushed as he tried to cover it with his hands, but Hoseok merely chuckled and unbuttoned the other’s pants. “ _Let’s show her how hard you are._ ” Tugging the zipper down, he eased his hand into his pants to carefully remove Minhyuk’s swollen cock.  
  
“ _Tell her,_ ” Hoseok whispered, glancing up at the camera. He winked, and you honestly felt your heart skip. This was ridiculously arousing, and you knew you shouldn’t be watching something like this on a train, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away.  
  
Leaning his head back for the briefest moment, Minhyuk finally gathered himself enough to look at the camera and say, “ _I’m like this from the thought of you._ ”  
  
Your eyes widened. You crossed one leg over the other to quell the throbbing between them and brought a hand up to your mouth, watching the rest of the scene in stunned silence.  
  
“ _What about her got you like this?_ ” Hoseok’s hand lovingly stroked Minhyuk’s cock, making him whimper in pleasure.  
  
“ _Knowing how tight she is...and how beautiful she looks when she’s getting...f-fucked senseless…_ ” Minhyuk hesitantly cursed, but as soon as he did, Hoseok’s strokes grew more intense. “ _Ugh, I need you, baby!_ ” Minhyuk moaned out.  
  
The video suddenly ended and you were left sitting on the train, vaguely unaware of your surroundings as you kept staring at your phone. You swallowed hard. You rushed to type in the chat.  
  
You: _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_  
  
Hoseok: _I’m taking Minhyuk hostage._  
  
You: _I’M ON A TRAIN. YOU CAN’T SEND ME STUFF LIKE THAT WHEN I’M IN PUBLIC._  
  
Hoseok: _Oops? LOL._  
  
You: _I can’t believe you two._  
  
Another short period of time went by without any messages from them. Your mind was reeling. What was happening now? Was Hoseok continuing his handjob with Minhyuk? You noticed that Hoseok was just as aroused in his jeans, and you desperately wanted to be on that couch with them, taking care of both of their hard-ons.  
  
Just as you were getting lost in your fantasy, you received another video. You clicked on it without hesitation this time.  
  
Minhyuk and Hoseok were now naked, stroking their own cocks as they stared into the camera. Their soft groans were pouring into your ears through the headphones.  
  
“ _Do you like watching us touch ourselves while you’re in public?_ ” Hoseok questioned, a devilish grin appearing on his face.  
  
“ _Naughty, naughty,_ ” Minhyuk tsked. “ _You could get in serious trouble for that._ ”  
  
Hoseok brought the phone camera down to get a clear shot of both of their cocks. Their hands were eagerly pumping along their lengths. “ _You’re probably aching for us as badly as we’re aching for you._ ”  
  
“ _Have fun with your friend while we sit here...missing you...wanting you..._ ” Minhyuk’s voice teased before the video ended.  
  
You pursed your lips together. “Those assholes,” you grumbled, checking where you had traveled by now. If you got off at the next stop and switched trains, you could be at the dorm within fifteen minutes. You brought up the chat screen and angrily typed your reply.  
  
You: _HOW DARE YOU!!!!!_  
  
Hoseok: _No, how dare YOU! You made us like this!_  
  
You: _I swear to fucking god, if either of you come before I get there, you will be punished severely._  
  
Minhyuk: _Wait, are you really coming here?_  
  
You: _Yes, so take your hands off your dicks if you know what’s good for you._  
  
•••••  
  
When you arrived at the dorm, you barged in to find the troublemakers in the same place where the video left them. You kicked off your shoes, set your bag down, and stomped into the living room. “I just had to cancel plans that I’ve had for a week because _someone_ can’t keep it in their pants,” you lectured, hands on your hips.  
  
Minhyuk pouted at you. “But, baby,” he began as he pointed his thumb as Hoseok, “he started it!”  
  
Gasping in offense, Hoseok elbowed Minhyuk. “You’re so full of shit. He asked me if I would join y’all again. _That_ started it.”  
  
“All because _you_ said you had a great time and wanted to do it again!”  
  
“Okay, so, yeah, I did say that first...”  
  
“See?! I’m innocent!”  
  
Their bickering was getting under your skin. “SHUT IT!” You shouted, glaring at them.  
  
Their lips sealed immediately.  
  
Pleased with such a reaction, you wondered just how far you could take their obedience. “You’re going to make this up to me,” you declared, walking towards them. You could see their cocks twitching back to life just from the demanding sound of your voice. “I don’t care how. Figure it out and make it happen.” Lifting up your skirt, you hooked your fingers under your panties and slid them down your legs.  
  
That sight alone had their erections at full mast.  
  
“I’m down for whatever Minhyuk is comfortable with,” Hoseok said, looking between you. “You’re _his_ girlfriend, after all.”  
  
Minhyuk raised his brows. “W-Wait, it’s her choice, not mine!”  
  
You were losing your patience. “I just said, ‘I DON’T CARE HOW’!” You approached them, but as soon as you came near, Hoseok grabbed you and hoisted you into his arms.  
  
“C’mon, let’s give the lady what she’s asking for,” he said, carrying you into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Minhyuk was close behind, smiling at you all the while. “Hoseok is so strong and so masculine,” he commented in amusement. Once you were laid onto Minhyuk’s bed, he climbed on with you, though Hoseok stood beside it.  
  
“You two can get started. I’ll join in,” Hoseok exclaimed, hand on his dick and stroking it slowly.  
  
“You’d rather watch than take part in this, you perv?” You asked, completely joking.  
  
“It’s like watching porn,” he informed you.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” you responded.  
  
“What? Everyone enjoys watching porn!”  
  
Minhyuk snorted. “You could have anyone you want, you know, and you still watch porn. I mean, you could have pleasure _right now_ , and you’re telling us that you’d rather watch.”  
  
“It’s called voyeurism,” Hoseok snipped. “I like watching.”  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Don’t forget that you’re a part of this mess, too; you will make amends with my vagina.”  
  
Minhyuk pushed up your skirt and crawled down between your legs, spreading them wide apart. “I’ll start apologizing then,” he murmured before flicking his tongue across your clit.  
  
Once his tongue met your warmth, your bickering subsided and a soft whimper replaced it. Your hand swept through his hair, gripping the strands on the top of his head to urge him to continue.  
  
The lightest of chuckles sounded from Minhyuk as he dipped his tongue into your entrance, drawing out more of your sounds of satisfaction. He licked a line back up to your clit and sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
You gasped lightly, grinding your warmth against his mouth. “Right there, baby,” you breathed.  
  
He carried on sucking on your clit while a slender finger slipped within you.  
  
Your lips parted as his name floated from them.  
  
Minhyuk met your gaze as he pulled away, smiling up at you. “How’s this?” He curved his finger to rub against your sweet spot.  
  
Your hands found the sheets beneath you and gripped them tightly. “ _So good_ ,” you moaned.  
  
“You two are the cutest together,” Hoseok exclaimed, hand still eagerly stroking his cock.  
  
Minhyuk started laughing. “Thanks!” He responded, giving you a brighter smile. “I like to think so.”  
  
You giggled. “Me too,” you boasted. Turning your head, you watched with hungry eyes as Hoseok kept touching himself. “You sure you aren’t lonely over there, though?”  
  
Hoseok smiled and shook his head. “Not really. Why? Do you want me to join you that bad?” He gave you a wink.  
  
You rolled your eyes at that remark. “You’re the one who wanted to do this again, remember?” You reminded him smartly.  
  
He suddenly pouted. “You didn’t?!”  
  
“Oh, hush,” you murmured. “I’m mainly here because of _you._ And _both_ of you are supposed to be making this up to me.” Looking down to Minhyuk, you lovingly caressed a hand against his cheek. “I want you to fuck my pussy,” you demanded before pointing at Hoseok, “and you’re going to fuck my mouth.”  
  
The men looked at you with amusement.  
  
“Alright,” Minhyuk mused, crawling up on the bed to rest his hips between your own.  
  
“Ah, ah, wait,” Hoseok said, going over to the bed. Grabbing your shoulders, he pulled you over to the edge of the bed enough that your head was hanging off. “Much better!”   
  
You looked up at him with confusion before he eased your head back and pressed his cock against your lips.  
  
“You’ll be able to take more of me this way,” he said smugly.  
  
Minhyuk repositioned himself between your legs before rubbing his cock along the length of your heat. “Ready, my love?” He asked.  
  
Humming your approval, you opened your mouth to let Hoseok ease himself in. A low groan started in your throat as Minhyuk also entered you. Your tongue massaged against Hoseok’s dick as he pulled out and slowly thrust back in.  
  
“Damn, your mouth is phenomenal,” Hoseok delighted, leaning over you to pinch your nipples.  
  
All you could reply with was a moan as you sucked hard on his length.  
  
“Do you like it when Hoseok praises you, baby? You got really tight,” Minhyuk exclaimed, beginning to build up a faster pace within you.  
  
Your eyes rolled back as they continued pleasuring your body. You drifted your eyes up to Hoseok’s waist and gave a bit more enthusiasm as your mouth worked on him. That should have been enough of an answer.  
  
“I think she just likes being the center of attention,” Hoseok teased. His fingers glided further down your body until he reached your clit. He flicked his wrist to stimulate your sensitive nub.  
  
You squeaked, but it turned into a high-pitched moan as Hoseok kept moving his hips against your mouth.  
  
“She deserves to be,” Minhyuk declared, “She does so much for us, like cancel plans just so we could fuck her.”  
  
Hoseok chuckled at his statement and stood up straight again. He looked down at you to watch as you hungrily sucked on him. He was more than pleased when he pulled his hips back and you moved your mouth forward to bring him back in. “Well, if it’s my cock you want,” he murmured, cupping either side of your head as he thrust his cock as far as he could past your lips.  
  
You released a guttural groan as you suddenly couldn’t breathe. You felt Hoseok touch the back of your throat and remain there for quite a few seconds, which felt like forever, until he popped out of your mouth. A fit of coughs came as you gasped for air.  
  
“Too much?” Hoseok asked in concern. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav--”  
  
You waved him off, grabbing his hips to pull him forward.  
  
“Do it again,” Minhyuk moaned, his pace within you picking up speed. “She loves it.”  
  
Without giving Hoseok a moment to react, you brought his cock back into your mouth.  
  
Hoseok’s mouth dropped, but he soon gritted his teeth as he began to fuck your mouth as deeply as he could.  
  
The lack of oxygen had you seeing stars. Both men’s paces were building in your body what you knew would be an intense orgasm, but before you could feel that release, Minhyuk buried his length in you and abruptly came.  
  
He cursed loudly, throwing his head back. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he groaned, his hips twitching a few times before he slowly pulled out.  
  
Hoseok pulled out of your mouth again, leaving you panting and gasping once more.  
  
“I didn’t mean to come so quick,” Minhyuk whined.  
  
Crawling back up onto the bed, you collapsed onto a pillow and pulled Minhyuk to you. “It’s okay,” you cooed.  
  
“Hoseok, take care of her,” Minhyuk ordered, moving to lay beside you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you to him.  
  
Not needing more demand than that, Hoseok hopped onto the bed and rested between your legs. “My pleasure,” he answered obediently. He rubbed himself against your entrance up to your clit before going back down. When he thrust inside, you grabbed onto Minhyuk’s hand and held it tightly.  
  
“Make her come on your cock,” Minhyuk said, reaching down between your legs to rub a finger against your clit.  
  
The loud moan that left your lips had Minhyuk and Hoseok staring at you in pure arousal.  
  
Hoseok put his hands on your waist and bucked into you as quickly as he could. His jaw clenched as he gritted out, “Fuck, Minhyuk, you’ve got her so fucking wet with your cum. It feels so good.”  
  
Minhyuk brought you into a sweet kiss that soon turned fervish. He broke apart to ask, “Is it okay if Hoseok fills you up even more? Do you want to be full of our cum?”  
  
You face was blood red by now, the situation a bit overwhelming--in a good way. You nodded, your gaze drifting to Hoseok’s. “Come in me, Hoseok,” you whimpered, your legs wrapping around his waist to hug him tighter to you.  
  
“O-Okay,” he groaned. “FUCK.” His fingers dug so hard into your waist that you were sure there would be marks later. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m **_coming_**!” He repeated until he thrust as hard as he could one final time before spurt after spurt of cum poured into you.  
  
Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt your body erupt in bliss just as Minhyuk’s finger pressed harder against your clit to bring you over the edge.  
  
Hoseok buckled over your body, supporting himself on two shaky arms before you motioned for him to lie beside you. He very carefully pulled out of you, a quiet hiss leaving his lips. “Did I...Did I make amends?” He whispered.  
  
You had to laugh. “Yes, you did. You both did. Thank you,” you said, completely relaxing your body.  



End file.
